1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treating of articles in gas-fluidised particulate material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such fluidised beds are used in carrying out many processes for the treatment of articles.
Metal articles such as metal sheets, strip or wire may be given a thermal treatment such as quenching or annealing by immersing the articles in a fluidised bed.
It has also been proposed to toughen glass articles, such as glass sheets, by immersion of the hot glass articles in a bed of gas-fluidised particulate material which is maintained at a temperature substantially lower than that of the glass articles.
Heated fluidised beds can also be used for the rapid and uniform heating of articles immersed in such beds.
In addition, web-like materials such as textiles or paper can be dried in heated fluidised beds during manufacture.
Articles can be coated by immersing hot articles in a fluidised bed of fusible particulate material with which the articles are to be coated.